


The Mirror in your Skin (2.0)

by Limne



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: Peter got his soulmark at 12Wade cant remember when he got his.Soulmarks were supposed to be simple.





	The Mirror in your Skin (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moosenogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosenogger/gifts).



> hi again. this is de edited version of my last fic. Its a million times better thanks to Moosenoger and her being an amazing beta. I love her.   
> I didn't take down the previous version. I have not the heart for it.

His soulmark appeared when he was twelve. And he discovered it in gym class. It was awful. His classmates made fun of him for it and he was terrified that his soulmate was, as his classmates said, “a perverted, old, wrinkled, pedophile.”

It wasn’t fair. Most people got their soulmarks when they were in their twenties, so it was rare for someone as young as him to have a soulmark. But his aunt and uncle reassured him that it was ok, that he was  _ not _ weird, and that they did  _ not _ care if his soulmate was a bit older than him.

For years Peter analyzed his soulmark - a sheathed sword underneath a smoking gun - to try and figure out what kind of person his soulmate was. The sword looked Japanese and the gun was the type used by those in the military. Was his soulmate a Japanese military guy? Girl? The placement of his soulmark said a lot, too, as it was on his chest, just above his heart. This meant that his soulmate was a very emotional person. Peter wasn’t sure what it all meant, and it frustrated him to no end.

The thing with soulmarks is that they can have multiple meanings, which can cause uncertainty.  For example, a sword meant aggression but also justice, protection, courage, and strength, and could also represent the sharpness of the mind or act as a symbol of purification or transitions. But his sword was sheathed, leaving Peter to fear that his soulmate was someone with repressed feelings of aggression who was unjust, a coward, or somehow impure. Then again, it could also mean something more benign, like that his soulmate was prudent in using his aggression and strength, or in hiding his sharp mind.

The gun was similarly confusing, as the experts said that a gun represented anger, power, control, defensiveness, a short temper, and guilt. Yet the gun on his skin was smoking, like it had  already been fired. This scared Peter, ‘cause he didn’t want his soulmate to be an anger management case - a violent control freak.

But out of everything, it was the colors of his soulmark that disturbed him the most. Most people’s soulmarks were made of simple black lines, while those containing  color were always monochromatic.  This wasn’t the case for Peter, who felt like a freak since  he was probably the only one in the world whose soulmark was in full color. White, yellow, black, and red were predominant throughout the mark, with some minor  blues and greens and a small pink dot thrown in for emphasis. 

 

All of the possible combinations and interpretations made Peter’s head hurt.

Going with his initial impression that his soulmate was in the military, Peter thought about joining the army for a while. But he was near-sighted, asthmatic, and puny. And even though he tried to improve himself, he soon realized that it was a futile effort and abandoned  the idea.

With the army out of the question, Peter decided to take uncle Ben’s advice. The older man  used to say that the only way for Peter to find his soulmate was by being true to himself. So, even though Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to meet them, he did his best to excel at the things he enjoyed. He became the top student in his class, the winner of all the school science fairs, and when he had an opportunity to visit Oscorp, he snuck away from the rest of his class to try and talk to someone about a possible internship. 

 

Yeah, that went well.

His journey to becoming Spiderman was a bit rushed, and it changed him in a way that he knew would somehow translate into his soulmate’s soulmark. It made him shiver to think that  someone out there had a spider mark - one that looked identical to the one on his spandex suit.

But the months passed and no one went to the news (or tried to approach him) screaming that they were the other half of the spider menace. For some reason, Peter felt rejected.

Years later, he saw Deadpool for the first time. The mercenary had snuck into Avengers Tower just to piss off Tony Stark and J.A.R.V.I.S., and to leave a parting gift of an enormous dick on Clint’s face in sharpie.  After that, the times Peter saw Deadpool increased until it was common to see him at the tower, on some random rooftop, at a fast food joint, or on the job making something go boom.

They became friends. Deadpool (a.k.a. Wade Wilson) was funny, smart, dangerous, and a bit unstable, but he was careful when talking to Peter, and just all-around cute.

Deadpool’s duality made Peter’s insides go all mushy. And damn did he have a crush on the man.

The more time he spent with Wade, the more Peter’s instincts screamed at him that the Japanese sword (a katana, Deadpool’s favorite weapon and one he used on “special” occasions) and gun (the mercenary’s “go to” weapon, because, “They’re fun, Petey-pie!”) on his chest were the reflection of Wade’s soul.

But he didn’t have the courage to ask, because even though Deadpool flirted (lamely) with him, he didn’t seem to think Peter could be his soulmate. What would happen if Peter was wrong and Wade wasn’t his soulmate? The thought made him shiver and panic.

So he contented himself with maintaining the platonic relationship they already had, even though Wade’s inability to keep his pants up (“Of course I can keep them on, sex in an alley doesn’t require that I take them off!”) hurt Peter. If it wasn’t Vanessa it was that Domino girl, or Cable, or Wolverine, or Gambit, or a teammate, or some random pickup. Deadpool’s marriage with Shiklah almost killed him, leaving Peter severely depressed until it got annulled.

It was on a bad movie and Mexican food night that Wade asked him about his soulmark and why he never saw it.

“It’s on your butt, isn’t it? Or are you mark less? Cause I’ve seen you in all your naked glory hundreds of times, baby boy, and nada.”

“Thank you, now I feel less stalked,” grumbled Peter.

“You’re welcome, now spill!”

“It’s here, over my heart,” he said, touching his chest.

“Ohh~, can I see it? Pleaseee?” asked Wade, giving Peter his best puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t think so.” Deadpool´s face fell as Peter took off his shirt to show the unblemished skin beneath. “See? I keep it hidden with makeup. Too many ripped costumes, you know… That and… I got it when I was 12 and the other kids were mean, so I’ve kept it covered ever since.”

Wade whistled and grinned. “Whoah, robbing the grave, eh, Pete?”

Peter winced. “I’ve heard all the jokes before. They’re not funny anymore.  What about your mark?”

“It’s on my back. I’ve never seen it but Shiklah said it looks like a clock, so maybe my soulmate is a clockmaker, or a locksmith, or something boring like that,” he said.

“Can I see it?” Peter saw the doubt in Wade’s eyes. “I’ll show you mine if you want.”

Wade smiled. “Kinky.”

“Not like that!” Peter shouted, feeling his cheeks burn in a blush.

“Sure, sure, you just want to ogle my awesome muscles.”

“You’re fat,” Peter blurted.

“Le Gasp! How dare you!” Wade mock cried and took off his shirt. “Look at these babies!” he cried as he turned around and flexed his arms, popping his biceps and squeezing his glutes.

Peter stared at him silently.

“Peter? Did you get sick looking at my back? Wanna puke?” Wade asked, sounding panicked.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s… your soulmark.”

“It’s hideous and disgusting?”

“It’s beautiful.”

Wade’s small soulmark sat between his shoulder blades, it looked like it was carved into the man’s skin, open wounds with scared tisue and bits of blue ink where the skin was almost healed , and did indeed looked like the inside of a clock. Or a blueprint.

Peter knew that blueprint like the back of his hand, because he wore it on his wrists.

Peter jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.“Don’t move!” he shouted before slamming the door. A few seconds later he reappeared with a soaked cotton ball in his hand.

“Can I move now?” asked Wade, still in the same position he’d been in when Peter ran off.

"Yeah,” Peter said softly, handing Wade the cotton ball.

Wade looked at the ball in his hand. “Should I wipe you down, Doctor?”

“You want to see it, right?”

Wade rubbed off the concealer covering Peter’s soulmark with the offered cotton ball, only to discover himself underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know I did my job and put an effort to investigate the and the meanings behind the soulmarks , colors included. they all mean something and you can google it. if you are interested I'll anwser it when you ask for it in the comments.


End file.
